1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an engine-driven breaker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known hand-held breakers for breaking concrete, rock and asphalt and the like include hydraulically driven breakers and pneumatically driven breakers.
These breakers are small and can provide relatively large breaking forces, but because they require large accompanying apparatuses such as hydraulic units and compressors there has been the problem that they can only be used at sites to which these driving apparatuses can be transported and within the reach of a connecting hose.
To solve this problem, engine-driven breakers have been being developed and used. An engine-driven breaker has the merit that it does not require an accompanying apparatus such as a hydraulic pressure source or a compressed air source and can be used anywhere as long as there is fuel.
However, conventional engine-driven breakers have been inferior to hydraulically driven breakers and pneumatically driven breakers in their breaking force. Consequently, there has been the problem that to obtain a necessary breaking performance it is necessary to mount a large engine and as a result the weight of the breaker increases and its ease of handling and operability deteriorate.